


Love is...

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Kau has never missed his eyes.





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: contains mentions of child abuse, underage sex, and surgery/eyeball removal. And let's face it, Arbitro/Kau is a warning in itself.
> 
> Written for the hc_bingo square "experiments by evil scientists". Massive thanks to LdyBastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters are owned by NitroChiral

Kau didn’t miss his eyes. Why would he? He couldn’t think of any point in his life where they’d given him an advantage. Had they ever done him any good when he was beaten and abused by the people that called themselves his parents? He didn’t miss the sight of another empty plate, or the bruises and finger marks that seemed to permanently stain his skin.

Without his eyes, there was nothing to overwrite of the vision of the man that had saved him. Kau held on tightly to the memory of when he had first seen him, when he’d been living out on the street after finally being kicked out by his abusers. He’d initially tried to hide, huddled himself tightly inside the doorway that had been sheltering him, convinced that someone with such glowing blond hair and a pristine white suit would want nothing to do with a person as dirty as him. Then the man Kau would come to know as his master approached him, coaxed Kau from his hiding spot and removed a glove to stroke his filthy hair, declaring Kau to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He’d had another name at that point. What it was, he couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter – he would always be Kau in his thoughts now. 

Arbitro had taken him home, scooped Kau up in his arms, apparently uncaring of the marks the filth of the streets left on his suit, and given Kau the longest, most luxurious bath he’d ever had in his life. The tub was deep, the water hot and clear, and Arbitro stayed by his side the entire time, washing Kau’s hair and body, his fingers lingering over Kau’s prominent ribs. Such a generous act without any strings was rare in Toshima, and perhaps that should have told Kau to be more wary, but it was more kindness than he’d ever received in his short life. He’d immediately sworn in that moment that whatever Arbitro wanted, Kau would give to him without hesitation. And Arbitro had plans.

It was a slow transformation. Days, months, years… Kau wasn’t sure. Time didn’t matter any more. First came the scars and the piercings, running down the length of his torso and marking him for all to see as Arbitro’s property. His art. Arbitro had given him new clothes, too, tight black leather that fitted him like a glove and kept his arms bound behind his back when not needed, that Kau wore with pride. He’d never received a gift before. Then there was the removal of his vocal chords. Then his eyes. 

Kau agreed to it all enthusiastically.

The first time he woke after the operation to remove them was disorienting; trying to open his eyes only to remember that, no, there were now no eyes to be opened. Combined with his newly heightened sense of smell, the world became a confusing jumble of sounds and scents with no way of telling what provided them. He refused to regret his decision – if Arbitro wanted it, then he would accept it, no matter what. And his master was there the whole way, easing him through the pain of his recovery and comforting Kau during his worst periods, when his senses overwhelmed him and it all became too much. By the time he adjusted to his new life, Kau was capable of navigating his way through the darkest streets of the city by himself without fear, able to tell where he was by scent alone. 

The loss of his voice didn’t bother Kau as much. He didn’t need to use to words to show Arbitro how much he appreciated his saviour. 

For the first time in his life, Kau felt useful, that he had a purpose. His small chest swelled with pride every time Arbitro stroked his hair and called him his masterpiece. He would never be given away as a prize like the other pets, would always have a place in Arbitro’s bed no matter what. Even trips out with Arbitro’s enforcers weren’t so bad – his appearance always prompted hushed gasps from the contestants as he passed by and using his altered sense of smell to identify fake tags earned him huge amounts of praise. The loud one of the two would cheer him and ruffle his hair and try and give him treats. He’d even learned not to mind the scent of blood. Then he’d return home, be fed and pampered and spend the night curled tightly in his master’s embrace.

Who needed eyes for that?


End file.
